needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-buster-ZX/Layout of the Custom Wiki
Here is the layout of the custom wiki. Visit the site to see what it really looks like Welcome Hi! Welcome to the Custom Need For Madness Wiki! Here, you can make a page for your custom NFM cars, tracks and games! Also, don't forget to check out the main NFM wiki here! http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/Need_For_Madness_Wiki To do more things, please sign up. Please do not make spam pages. post your custom NFM version as a article. You can also search a page. preload=Template:New_page editintro=Template:Welcome width=25 type=search That's important to read. Official top 20 coming soon.... Ask The Staff Need some help on this wiki? Ask our admins/mods *ToaZahrok *Mike458 *The-Buster-ZX Custom Cars, Stages & NFM Stages Most people hack NFM to make there own cars and stages. To do Java hacking is pretty hard unless you know what your doing. Feel free to show us your cars, stages and Custom NFM Versions. inst2.gif|Post your cars.|link=http://custom-need-for-madness.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_cars|linktext=Custom NFM Custom Cars Zone. stagemaker.jpg|Add your tracks|link=http://custom-need-for-madness.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_NFM_Stages|linktext=Post your stages now single.png|Get started now|link=http://www.needformadness.com/download/|linktext=download NFM single player Car & Stage Maker Updates Being developed right now: We are currently working on creating new stage parts for the Stage Maker. New ramps, roads and obstacles for you to use in your stage making! 15/September/2012: Stage Publishing! The maddest game in the world has just been taken to whole new level of madness! You can now publish your created stages'''to your account and into the multiplayer game through the Stage Maker. You can also add other created stages by other players to your account. There are '''no more limits to amount and type of stages that can be played in the game, you make it! 13/August/2012: Stage Maker - Complete! Finally after a lot of hard work the Stage Maker has been complete and released! It has been developed to be a very easy program to use that can create stages really quickly, now you can create any stage you imagine! The Stage Maker is available with the downloadable game. Download the multiplayer or the singleplayer version of the game to get it. The Stage Maker homepage: http://www.needformadness.com/developer/ The publishing feature of the Stage Maker which will allow you to use your stages in the multiplayer game is still being developed but it will be finished very soon hopefully. 11/April/2012: Car Publishing + Editable Laps! Need for Madness has just been taken to another level! Now you can publish your created cars through the Car Maker to your account and into the multiplayer game! You can also add other created cars by other users to your account to play with them! Whether to publish or to add cars in the multiplayer you will need a Need for Madness account to do so, if you haven't registered yet, register now here! Not registered but want to download the Car Maker to make your own cars anway? The Car Maker is included in the single player game! Download it from: http://www.needformadness.com/download/ Another update to the multiplayer has also been added which is the ability to change the default number of laps for any stage as you create a multiplayer game! 5/March/2012: Car Maker RELEASED! Finally after a lot of hard work the 'Car Maker'is finished and has been released! The Car Maker is 'included in both the multiplayer and the single player downloadable'version of the game. Now you can create your own Need for Madness cars! However it is very important to follow the Car Maker tutorial at first to learn how to make cars correctly. The publishing feature of the Car Maker is still being developed but it will be finished very soon hopefully. Other updates to the game include not counting the disconnected games out of the 5 allowed games per day for non-registered users. Also some of the rare lag in the game which caused it to freeze slightly for some users has now been fixed! The Member of the week will start when we have more members. Vote for your car of the year and see if it wins. Sting ray.PNG|Sting ray|linktext=Car Of The Week nfm heat.PNG|NFM Heat See what next week's pick is going to be. Please do not spam, swear, or cuss or you will be banned from chat. Official links See the latest up dates. HTTP://COUNTINGDOWNTO.COM Category:Blog posts